Tropes
SHIPPING TROPES Tropes are re-occurring patterns in storytelling that are so typical they are known tools to creators and reviewers alike. Some tropes are archaic, misogynist, heteronormative patterns of storytelling that we can keep track of to criticise and help eradicate. Other tropes can be part of what makes storytelling so satisfying. This is a guide to tropes related to relationships, mostly romantic, that can be added to the ship pages. To add a trope to a ship page, enter into the ship infobox section called tropes. Happy browsing! NOTE! The links mainly send you to the trope central, All The Tropes. Also there do exist strictly subjective tropes, which are not featured here nor allowed on this wiki A : :A planned declaration which the character ultimately decides against, in the work. : : : :Agents Dating : : : : : : : : :Aroused By Their Voice : : B : : : :Badasses who fight together, stay together : : : :Choosing to believe something 'fated' is the inevitable truth : :You help out an old friend who turns out to be guilty/not who they were : :They fight so much a possible romance is kept at bay : :Secondary couple to the primary couple of a story : :A couple decides their relationship is better off being platonic : :Your good friend turns out to be the Big Bad, but doesn't want to harm you : :Constandes : :Similar people in a relationship : : : C : :Can't tell you how I really feel : :Together, but not doing anything "too" intimate : :We grew up together, but then we get older and we fall in love. : :We're kids and they ask me to marry them and I promise that I will when we grow up :Chocolate of Romance : : :Maggie Sawyer was this for Alex Danvers : : :Common Law Marriage :They're "married", just not legally : : :Choosing one over the other : D : :A character is in a relationship with an antagonist/former antagonist : : :When the hero's first priority at all times is the protection of 1 person : :When a character suddenly becomes OOC in order for writers to break up their (potential) relationship, so their SO can be paired with someone else/someone else can seem like the only option in comparison, 'without backlash' : :One character is completely devoted to the other. : : :Dating a god or godlike being : : : :Character is dating someone who looks a lot like another character. : : : : E :Enemies To Lovers :"Started from the bottom now we here" : :"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" :Escape Call : F : :"They're coming this way, quick, kiss me so they won't suspect anything!" :Fake First Kiss :Fake Relationship : : :An example : :We didn't like/know each other, then we went through hell and now we're close : :The first love interest introduced in the work is the character's endgame : : :In the work enemies have discussions/moments written as romantic ones would be, even though there is nothing romantic about the relationship in question : : :We only just met — let's get married! : :Standing by a friend through adversity : : G : : :"If you want them, you have to go through me/us" : :God-like characters get together : H : :An example : :Get married, and are happy together : :An example : : :Both James and Harry Potter, with Lily Evans and Ginny Weasley, respectively : :We're not in love, but we put each other before anyone/anything else. Eg. Stucky : : :"Did you shower this month" I : :Either they're not interested or they're scared of losing the person altogether if they should break up : : :Because I can't be with them, I send them into someone else's arms : :Normally attracted to one gender, but someone of the other gender is the exception. :Inconvenient Attraction : :I was just about to tell you how I feel and then a meteor hits earth! : : :We can't be together because they would kill you, but you may not even know my secret identity : J : :"Oh, no we're just friends" K : L : :The character's endgame is the last love interest introduced : : :They finally got together! And then the story ended : : :An example : :The Bickersons, who aren't in a relationship... yet : :Kiss in front of a light source to amplify the mood : :Or the villain's a colleague, classmate etc. — in close proximity, but you don't know their true identity : : : : :A romance where the characters look similar : :One of the character's was the love of another but died, and the other is still mourning them. : :We are from opposite sides, but together, and have to deal with the outside world possibly not approving : : :Something supernatural in your life is too much for your love : : :Villain falls in love and turns good : : M : : :Someone comes into a character's life and lights it up with sparkly colours the character has never seen before!, but this new person lacks any substantial characterization : :Which leads to friction and sometimes break-ups/divorce : : :The hero has to leave their dates/show up later or never, and can never provide a proper explanation because of their secret identity. : :Relationship where one is much older than the other : :An example : :Mixtape of Love : :gender neutral N : :Romance, where a new character shows up and is the hero's long lost love/old flame : :An example : :Two different people together, title but they do. Eg. Dharma & Greg : : :We might die, so we share our first kiss : :"We're not so different after all, you and I" O : :Harold & Maude : : : :When a relationship is made canon in the work. :On the Rebound : : : :Works where it is expressly and continually stated that this is a character/characters' true love, destiny etc. Eg. Jafael : : : :"They may have been a player, but what we have is different" : :Criminals in love P : :The academics/genii/scientists/bookworms etc., eg. Science Boyfriends : :Two characters respectively pursued two people who are now a couple. So, the two characters who didn't win their heart's desire, get together instead :Platonic Kissing : R : :The hero takes on a protégé/mentee, and gets exasperated when the sidekick doesn't exactly follow orders/wrecks missions. : :"How do I know you're not still evil?!" :Relationship Revolving Door :We're in a relationship, now we're not, we're in a relationship, now we're not, we're in a relationship, now we're not etc. : : :Returning the Wedding Ring :Rivalry as Courtship : : :A relationship which ends up being "just" an obstacle for the "official couple" to happen :Romantic Fusion : :Rulers in a relationship (royalty etc.) S : :Despite a foretelling, a character makes a free will choice : : : :A character gets over a death/break-up with their first love and finds love again : :♫ Nobody knows it ♫ : : :The person who shares your experience, when nobody else can understand : :...but everyone thinks so : : : : T : :Teamwork Seduction : :They break up but get back together fairly quickly. : :Resolution to a love triangle: a character begins a relationship with a third person : : : :Multiple varieties of intricate love dynamics between 3 or more people. Includes 13 common trope versions. : :More than friendship, they are like family : :People look for and date a certain 'type'/'ideal' and then end up with someone who's very different from that, which they didn't expect U : : :In spite of the gendered name, all significant others who accept and support their love's otherworldly nature/powers and superhero responsibilities : : :Villains who are a team and in love : : V : W : : Y : :Making someone feel better : :Can't save you, so am joining your fate : :Something prophesied comes true : :An example : :Their older relatives feud, while they love/find a peaceful solution/advocate for peace : Z : :Ooh lala Category:Browse